deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Urðarbrunnr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to Knights in the Nightmare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Annalot page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! Hello Urðarbrunnr! It's nice to see someone interested in developing this Wiki; there hadn't been any activity here for months. This Wiki along with other Dept. Heaven Wikis are currently considering a merger (see this blog post). Since that proposal was introduced a month ago yesterday and has gone without any objections, I'm about to go forward with the merger. But with an apparently devoted new editor on the Wiki, I want to make sure you're down with it and understand the process. Also, would you at all be interested in being an Administrator on the merged Wiki? We currently don't have anyone devoted primarily to Knights in the Nightmare content. If you can get back me on this, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! -Revitalizer 19:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, I would be more than happy to become the admin for the KitN section of the merged wiki. I am currently playing the game and recording as much content as possible. I am not sure what "merging" would entail, feel free to let me know. Urðarbrunnr 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you taking an interest! First I'd like to give a little background on the project. The discussion on whether to merge began about a month ago. The Administration and editing community on the Yggdra Union Wiki has supported the merger. The Administrator of the Riviera Wiki hasn't rejected the idea, but hasn't chosen to contribute much in the discussion. So that Wiki will not be part of the initial merger (but we definitely will reach out again in the future). The KitN Wiki has neither an active Administrator or (previously) any active editing community. The lack of objections to the blog post and your interest (and presumed consent) includes the KitN Wiki in the project. And finally, Wikis for other Dept. Heaven games have not had Wikis created for them. As noted in the blog post, the Wiki we will be merging into is the Dept. Heaven Wiki, which, lucky for us, is a nearly blank slate. ::As for the concept, Wikia recommends merging "when the active communities on multiple wikis realize that their work would be more organized and attract a larger number of readers and contributors if they were combined". The merger would go essentially as follows. First, once the YU Wiki and yourself indicate that you're ready to begin, I'll contact Wikia to secure Admin rights on the Dept. Heaven Wiki for myself, you, and the current Admins on the YU Wiki (which Wikia has already agreed to). After that, we will begin exporting pages and importing them on the Dept. Heaven Wiki. And when that's done, I'll contact Wikia again to have the merger finalized. Meanwhile, we will be discussing and deciding on Wiki policy and design. Participating in those discussion isn't necessarily required of you or other Admins, but it will be the place to share ideas and recommendations on how things look and run if you have them. It sounds complicated, but there won't be too much you should have to worry about. And please respond with any concerns! -Revitalizer 22:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::This sounds lovely, and I would be happy to work alongside other people. As long as there is no power struggle, I will continue to contribute to the wiki. I would also like to be part of deciding the overall layout, and organization of the pages, and how they are grouped. You have my consent for the merge. Let me know if you require assistance: GPRoRo@gmail.com Urðarbrunnr 23:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you're on board! It's pretty rare to come across a user who's made 100+ legit edits (including new pages) in the span of day so it's great to have you on board, especially since the KitN Wiki had no representative. For now, it would help to head over to the hub for the merger and introduce yourself. (I structured this discussion traditionally by the way in case staff need to read it.) -Revitalizer 15:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I got very carried away, and have recently hit a writer's block/artist's block (I can't seem to write or draw anything these days). So I took it upon myself to breathe some new life into this wiki, and have enjoyed it so far. I hope to do some fanart, and fanfiction, to encourage the community to grow, if things go well. On another note, I am completely unfarmiliar with how to use the "reply" feature if there is one, which is why my reponses are odd. Urðarbrunnr 17:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry to hear you've hit a roadblock in your pursuits, though I'm glad you've found something you enjoy to do in the meantime. And don't worry too much about replies. There's no uniform method of replying nor is there any reply feature. It's just customary to keep replies under one heading so individual discussions remain whole. As far as formatting replies, usually people will indent their reply (if on a user's talk page) one unit further than the last by adding however man colons are needed (:) before their message in Source mode (or just click "Increase Indent" on the Visual mode menu). All this may be useless knowledge though as I'm guessing we'll use Wikia's new message wall feature on the Dept. Heaven Wiki which is essentially a reply feature. ::::::I've contacted the Staff by the way so it's only a matter of time until we can get the ball rolling. -Revitalizer 18:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What exactly do we have to wait for? Are they doing the exporting? Should I contribute some more to this wiki in the meantime? Urðarbrunnr 19:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Good questions. We're waiting on the Staff to promote you, myself, and Escutcheon of the YU Wiki as Administrators (which is required to import pages) on the DH Wiki. It will be the three of us who will export and import pages; before we start I'll probably mention a few things about the process over on Merger/Progress to get any possible confusions or obstacles out of the way. And yes, until we actually start exporting, it should be fine to continue editing. -Revitalizer 20:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I was just wondering when this was going to happen? Or if you have been contacted? Urðarbrunnr 18:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You chose a good day to ask! It just went through about an hour ago. It might be good to migrate discussion to Merger#General Discussion at this point. If you haven't yet, please take a look at Merger/Progress too. Thanks! :) -Revitalizer 02:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Greetings From Another Department Hi Urðarbrunnr! I'm Escutcheon. :) It's nice to see someone finally developing the wiki. I look forward to working with you. :D --Escutcheon (Talk) 09:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello to you too, I also look forward to working together. Urðarbrunnr 12:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, your avatar pic looks nice. :) Were you the one who drew that? It looks lovely. ^_^ --Escutcheon (Talk) 13:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It is concept art for Garlot in Blaze Union, I did not draw it. Urðarbrunnr 16:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Have you played Yggdra Union as well? --Escutcheon (Talk) 17:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Old User/talk Pages Just letting you know I integrated your KitN Wiki User and User talk pages into the DH Wiki ones. -Revitalizer 01:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Credit to Providing Character Images Sorry about that. ^_^; It's a side effect from the file transfer process. You see, as reported by Rev here (see #2), we weren't able to export the images properly and thus we were forced to download the images from KiTN Wiki and re-upload them again here. Unfortunately, the wiki started to acknowledge us as the uploaders and not you (totally not our intention). Anyway, I don't know if Rev knows anything to fix this but there is a talk section located in the file pages. In there, Rev and I could post a disclaimer and tell readers that it was you who originally posted those files and not us. :) --Escutcheon 12:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) My apologies, I did not know it was a side effect. I think we can all write a disclaimer together, giving credit and thanks to people who helped (once this wiki is near completion) instead. Do you think that would be nice? Urðarbrunnr 14:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I have no objection to that. ;) ::Anyway, it seems Rev has completed all the necessary transfers from KiTN Wiki based on his progress report here. It seems you can now manage the KiTN Section of this Wiki and resume editing and contributing articles. ^_^ --Escutcheon 14:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry about that. ): This was something unforeseen before we started; up until that I thought that images would export as any other page would. If you're willing to execute it, I think I can speak for Escutcheon in supporting however you may decide to credit yourself. There are two good options I can think of. Your first option is to supplement the credit you already get as the original creator/editor of all the File Pages (see the history of File:Image172.png for example) by adding a little alert box like I've demonstrated on File:Image172.png. I would opt however for your second option of going through the image pages and selecting "Upload a new version of this file," at which point you'll simply upload the same picture and since you've uploaded the most recent version the image will be credited to you universally as far as I can tell. If you really want to ice the cake, you can also delete the previous versions uploaded by myself and Escutcheon once you've uploaded the new versions. I hope this helped. -Revitalizer 16:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, thank you for the helpful tips. I think I'll concentrate on getting new content in, rather than trying to round up credit. Thank you for your consideration. On another note, is there anything I should be doing specifically? Urðarbrunnr 15:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Whatever suits you is fine by me. :) Just don't think of it as "rounding up credit" because there's no doubt it's due. Regarding what you can do, that also is pretty much up to you. Exporting/importing overall has been easier than I expected so I've pretty much covered that and Escutcheon will be getting the remainder of the YU Wiki's photos. I noticed you've made some good formatting edits to the Main page so you could share grander ideas on Project/Design. And if you wanted to, you could also continue the type of edits you were making on the KitN Wiki before merging. -Revitalizer 19:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC)